


Drabble: Little Rabbit

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Threatening, ambiguous reader, gender neutral reader, the word cunt is used oNCE, this is mostly suggestive but going in E anyway bc crotch touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Prompt: Reader being backed into a corner with Caustic tilting their head up to tell them exactly what he is going to do to them.





	Drabble: Little Rabbit

You’d been on opposite teams. It wasn’t the first time, of course. Facing Alexander on the opposite team meant he normally showed no mercy and would dote on you once home or vice versa, but you rarely got the upperhand unless you cheated a bit. Although, it was fun knocking him down and getting a laugh out of it.

Normally it went that way. Hunt the other down, accomplish the end goal of being champion, go back home, shower. Your relationship wasn’t unknown to anyone, some other legends knew well of your little…romance. Alexander wasn’t so open about it unless someone got handsy with you and you only made it known when a fan put their hand on his chest or made him visibly uncomfortable.

But in times like this? Oh you could enjoy yourself thoroughly. You enjoyed the change in pace.

You’d been singled out, gun shots at your feet, never quite hitting you despite you knowing damn well his aim was better than that. It chases you into one of the shelters, panting as you try to pat yourself down for a weapon you could use. You’d run out of ammo, separated from your teammates. A low whine builds in your throat.

Then there he is, the imposing scientist in the doorway. Moseying his way towards you, peacekeeper held in both gloved hands and you swallow thickly. Taking a step back as he comes closer, chuckling darkly. “And where does my little rabbit think they’re going?” Ah, so he wants to play, does he?

You can play.

The whine escapes your throat and you look to the side for an escape as he keeps coming forward. Slowly backing you up with each step until your back hits the corner wall where there was no windows to peer in. 

Your heart pounding as he tuts softly and shakes his head as if disappointed. “Such a shame you ran. What a beautiful display I could have made of you in front of your squad, hm?” His voice is so gruff, low. He’s enjoying this little chase of predator and prey.

So were you.

You try to growl at him, play a little bit rough. But his weapon goes to the floor, a gloved hand grabbing your chin and tilting it up so you can really look at him. The glass in front of his eyes from the gas mask only making him feel more dangerous when you couldn’t see his soft cheeks and graying beard.

“Perhaps no display is needed. Perhaps you just need someone to take charge of you, for the time being. Do you wish to have your cunt stuffed full, little rabbit?” His words are so filthy in one go that your cheeks flush red hot all at once. Ears burning as you can see his eyes narrow in a smile, no doubt grinning smugly under his mask.

“Mmh…No…No time for that.” His grip on your chin remains, seeming to talk to himself as your breathing quickens. His other hand starting to trace down your body until it reaches between your legs to rub at your crotch and making you whine faintly in your throat. Head hitting the wall with a dull thunk as he applies enough pressure to make you twitch.

“Perhaps just a taste, for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deep, tired inhale. Come hang out at my blog: Sinningplumpprincess.tumblr.com


End file.
